A bumbleby compilation
by Saharet
Summary: This is where I write bumbleby shorts and a couple of worst moms (hell birds). Some are short and sweet fluff, others are down right sin. Now that Raven's personality is revealed, I probably won't write about them anymore, unless it's AUs. Enjoy the chaos.
1. Hideous (worstmoms)

**PROMPT: Raven is self conscious of her scarred body and turns down Cinder many times until she forces her to face her.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Raven was reading a book at her desk when the room's temperature suddenly went up. Soon enough, her book was thrown away and a lithe, warm body was suddenly straddling her. Pushing her chair back violently, she fell on her back; Cinder following close on top of her. The older woman groaned in pain and exasperation.

"Would you _mind_?"

"I've been hitting on you ineffectively for the past week and I'm starting to feel unwanted; and you know how _good_ I deal with rejection."

Raven grunted, hitting her head on the floor twice. Of course she knew Cinder had trouble with dealing with some emotions; she knew it too well. Yet, she had refused her. She was aware that she would have to face her wrath eventually, but she was hoping she could run through a portal and save herself the trouble. Alas, there she was, with the hottest girl in Remnant pinning her to the floor with her hips and magic, apparently.

Raven rolled her eyes, her wrists were restrained with fiery bounds and stuck to her sides.

"Well? Out with it Raven. Am I not good enough for you? Maybe I have to grow a blond beard?"

Raven snarled, eyes flashing menacingly up at the maiden who simply rose her eyebrows.

"Too soon? It's been 18 years, get over it."

"You think being a bitch will make me horny enough to jump you?"

Cinder looked to the side, hands splaying on Raven's chest in a slow rub, making the woman bite back a groan.

"No, I guess not. Sorry" she mumbled. Cinder did not mumble. Cinder most certainly did not say sorry.

"What's wrong?" asked Raven, getting worried over the younger woman's behavior. " This is not like you."

Cinder's face grew fierce again "well I'm not taking rejection very well, thanks for asking."

Raven sigh heavily.

"Take off my shirt."

Cinder gave her a puzzled look.

"I said: take off my shirt."

Cinder complied, glancing worriedly at her companion once or twice. She lift the shirt over her breasts, exposing the heavy bandages that always wrapped her entire torso.

"Raven wh-"

"Take them off, all of it. You can burn them off for all I care."

Cinder smirked slightly, but decided that her nails were sharp enough to cut the bandages lose. Once removed, Cinder's eyes widened. She heard Raven breathe out harshly and looked up, seeing her stare at the floor stubbornly.

"I got those giving birth to my daughter. Compared to you I'm hideous, old. You don't want me the way everyone wants you. Understandable, but please now just- leave me alone."

Cinder said nothing, her fingertips softly touching the stretch marks covering her stomach. Raven kept looking away, breath coming out in sharp puffs. The maiden let go of her magic, Raven's wrists coming free for only a moment before being pulled up forcefully, her shirt forced up and trapping her arms inside it awkwardly.

A groan. "Cinder what are you doing now?"

Once more, silence was her answer, but her hands traveled across her abdomen again, lingering around her collar bone to stroke a deep scar there. Raven closed her eyes tightly, whining softly when Cinder's eyes fell upon the biggest scar revealed. Her left breast had a horrible jagged red line crossing it, the skin had clearly been pulled back together and her nipple was clearly missing. Cinder's face lit up in anger and her mouth made a thin line.

"What happened?"

Raven opened her eyes and gazed lazily back at the maiden, a tired smile upon her face. "Someone went for my heart, but I was faster."

Cinder caressed the breast with her open palm, feeling Raven's rapid heart beat bellow her rib cage.

"Is this why you decided to wear such a constricting attire?"

Raven slowly nodded, shifting uncomfortably in her awkward position.

"It's also because once you stop interacting with humans for months on end; you stop caring about your looks."

Cinder stopped her ministrations, red eyes locking together. "Then why are you so concerned about how you look naked?"

Raven's cheeks reddened a bit, eyebrows frowning in indignation, but before she could reply Cinder simply raked her nails on her stomach, tracing the firm definition of her abs. "I mean, your body is sculpted, firm, fit for battle..." Cinder licked her lips "delicious."

Raven gazed at Cinder, mouth opened and face lit in red. Surely Cinder was messing with her. There was no way anyone could gaze upon her body and find it attractive. Scars covered her flesh everywhere, they were symbol or survival and strength, not attractiveness.

"Cinder, drop the act. We both know this body is hideous. Now let me go. If you really want release so much, I'll give you what you want, but stop lying to me.

Cinder frowned, biting her lip. "I thought I was the emotionally stunted one... I guess we are both pretty messed up, wouldn't you say?"

Raven stared back "seems like it, now if you would let me go..."

Cinder's lips pulled in a slow grin, hands stroking up her chest again, making the woman hiss.

"No, I think I enjoy having the strong, unstoppable Raven Branwen under me like this. It makes me feel so hot."

Raven hid a moan under a cough and smirked " you are the fall maiden, you are basically fire itself."

Cinder lifted a thin eyebrow, hands holding on to Raven's shoulders, pushing her down on the floor. Cinder's face split into a wide, sexy grin and she faintly started rocking her hips down. Raven's breath caught and Cinder licked her lips seductively.

"Or maybe I can get myself off by looking at you. Can you blame me? Your body looks so powerful. I'm sure you could break me in half, yet, you lie there. Completely at my mercy as I ride you."

Raven's biceps twitched, itching to get out of the shirt and ravish Cinder, but her smoldering eyes had her transfixed and the possibilities of what's to come were turning her on more than she had been in years.

"Show me."

Cinder smiled in satisfaction and leaned down to lick the other woman's lower lip before biting it.

"By the end of the next five minutes, you will have broken your self control and have me on your bed."

"We'll just see about that."

Raven decided that she was fine with either outcome as Cinder took her breath away in a searing kiss.


	2. Heads or tails (bumbleby)

**PROMPT: AU where Yang is a dragon faunus and Blake is mesmerized by the tail.**

 **Enjoy**

 **(Update: I wrote and posted that in like under an hour so I came back to correct some mistakes. Thanks for pointing them out, since I'm not a native english speaker I'm always looking to improve.)**

* * *

Yang's tail swayed behind her, the yellow fur on it following the motions and the golden scales glinting in the sunlight. No matter how many times Blake tried to avert her eyes, she just couldn't. Her dragon tail was mesmerizing.

"Hey Blake where's your bag?"

Yang's voice made it through her trance and she jumped, looking behind her nervously. She did forget her bag.

"Shit, go ahead Yang I'll catch you in class."

"Sure thing" replied the blonde happily, skipping ahead, her damn tail swooshing behind her wildly.

Blake ran through the school, panting and berating herself for loosing focus in such a way. Not only was Yang's tail beautiful, her entire existence was unbelievable. Who had ever heard of a dragon faunus?

Blake was running back towards her class when she saw something from the corner of her eyes that made her stop abruptly.

Golden hair disappearing on the other side of the hallway.

Curious, Blake followed her partner. As soon as she came around the corner, her ears fell down on her head, crooking her bow as a hiss was averted by her hand covering her mouth.

Yang was back to the wall, looking annoyed but with an even, controlled expression on her face as Cardin and one of his lackeys (Blake couldn't care less about their names) was having what was supposed to be a nice conversation, until she noticed Cardin kept swatting at her tail with his hand. Cruel laughter was coming from both boys as they kept trying to get on her nerves. Blake was not going to let them go with bullying a fellow faunus this time.

"Hey Yang!

Yang looked towards the cat faunus, a smile appearing on her face as she slipped away from the boys.

"This was fun but I gotta go to class bye!"

Yang walked past Blake, taking her arm and making her follow along the hallway until they were in the classroom. Then, and only then did Yang let go her of arm.

"Yang why did you let yourself be cornered by these idiots?

Yang shrugged, sitting down in her seat and lifting a hand in a dismissive manner.

"I didn't want to let them get to me. I get a lot of attention from faunus and humans all the time, I know lashing out doesn't work... I'd rather not get more attention by making a scene."

Blake bit her lip, after two weeks of being partners, she still hadn't confessed to her partner that she was also a faunus.

The guilt was starting to be a bit too much to handle.

After class, Blake mustered up what little courage she had and asked Yang to follow her outside, intending to walk to a secluded spot and show her her true self. Yang made a remark about how she was dragging her to a secluded spot because she wanted "some of that tail" but Blake did her best to ignore her. Once she felt far enough from prying eyes and twitching ears, Blake turned around to face the Dragon.

"Yang, I have something to tell you. I'm not very proud of keeping it away from you but this is how I am."

Yang's playful expression faltered, turning into a concerned frown "you can tell me anything, partner."

Taking a deep breath, Blake's hands came up to her ribbon, grabbing both extremities and slowly pulling. She saw Yang's eyes widen and a hint of expectation on her features. Closing her eyes, Blake dropped her arms. The ribbon was fluttering slowly in the breeze, held loosely between her fingers. She felt Yang approaching, the ever present warmth of her body closing in. She opened her eyes and saw Yang reaching up towards her head.

"Can I?"

The violet orbs met her own amber ones and she looked down, biting her lip in contemplation. She felt nervous at the idea, no one had ever laid a hand on her ears, not even Adam when they were close. Feeling her hesitation, Yang retracted her hand, eyes downcast as well.

"Sorry, that was a bit forward."

Blake looked up again, trying to meet Yang's eyes but the blonde was looking away with a sheepish smile, tail curling slightly around her leg. The fur on it looked soft and fluffy, tempting Blake to reach out and touch it with her finger tips.

"Yang..."

The blonde looked up, smiling slightly at the look of concentration that was on her partner's face "hm?"

Blake wrapped her arms around her middle, looking everywhere but at Yang. "Can I pet your tail?"

Silence was her answer, and when she dared look at Yang she was met with a radiant smile. She was speechless.

"Of course you can! Here!"

Yang all but shoved Blake's hand unto her tail, the tip was wiggling happily when her lithe fingers met the roughness of her scales. The rugged appendages were solid and warm, but even though they had little bumps on them, the texture was much smoother than she expected.

"I thought you might be self conscious like me about it..."

Yang's face fell, Blake instantly worried she had put her foot in her mouth and tried to rephrase. "I mean, you are so- there's just- I've never heard of a dragon faunus before and so I thought maybe everyone- that maybe even faunus were always asking to touch it and I just-"

Yang rose her free hand, silencing Blake right away. Her face was calm but her eyebrows close together.

"That's the thing though, people stare at me because I'm a faunus, but they won't ask to touch my tail or anything because they think it's repulsive or whatever. Then when it comes to faunus, they treat me like I'm some precious princess that no one is worthy to touch or some shit."

Yang's shoulders fell "I hate it"

Blake ran her fingers through the soft fur, finding out that it was even silkier than it looked. Hand letting go of her tail, she lifted it to Yang's cheek, making the blonde look at her.

"You are indeed beautiful and stunning Yang, but to be pushed aside by faunus must have hurt a lot. I promise I won't treat you this way." Blake's lips pulled in a satisfied smirk when she saw the red coloring the dragon's cheeks and she felt a bit bolder. "Even if you are special, Yang."

Yang coughed, gently pulling Blake's hand from her face to give it a brief squeeze before dropping it.

"Wowee, maybe you did drag me here to hit on me because I do sort of feel hotter all of a sudden."

Blake's smirk was positively cat like at this point.

You're always hot, Yang, you're a dragon."

Yang rolled her eyes and shoved the faunus playfully, moving past her and towards the school. Blake brought her hands up to redo her ribbon and Yang waited for her. Looking at the accessory back in place, Yang's eyes narrowed. "Are you ever going to lose the bow?"

Blake took a deep breath "perhaps in time... for now I feel safer behind it."

Yang slung an arm around her partner's shoulders, pulling her close to her.

"I'll help you, and once you feel comfortable enough to remove it at least in the dorm room; you owe me a kitty ear pet."

Blake smiled "deal".


	3. Yang's bed (bumbleby)

Dedicated to y8ay8a because we're both terrible, terrible people (go read her smut).

 **PROMPT: Blake is confused about Yang's sleeping habits.**

 **WARNING, this chapter bumped my fic to M so please read with that in mind.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

There was something incredibly intriguing about the way Yang never slept under her sheets. Blake often wondered if her warmth could be trapped in there somehow, perhaps because the sheets had never really been lifted. Those thoughts always seemed to wander into Blake's head when she was alone in the room, free of scrutiny and the ever present gaze of her teammates. Blake sometimes found herself trying to reign in her very thoughts around them, inexplicably afraid one of them could read her thoughts with their semblance.

Her book lowering slowly, Blake's head pulled back, gold eyes fixed on the underside of the top bunk. She couldn't. The sheets would be left perturbed in a suspicious way if she got under them. But the idea of a warm bed and perhaps something that smells like Yang would be worth the anxiety.

And so Blake closed her book, placed it on the desk next to her partner and her's beds and swiftly jumped on the precarious bunk. Her form shifted awkwardly on the mattress before she felt it. Or rather, smelled it. Yang Xiao Long, blood, sweat and tears; but instead of smelling like such, her bed smelled of ...

Before Blake could help herself, her face was buried in her partner's pillow, inhaling deeply. Yang smelled comforting, like the familiar smell of a mother and yet... A shudder ran through the faunus, making her hand clutch the sheets tightly. No, a mother was not the right word, that smell wouldn't suddenly make her feel like her body was burning up. This was illusive and arousing. Blake sighed and decided to stay up here until she figured it out.

She didn't.

The second time Blake allowed herself to sneak in Yang's bed was less harmless. The other three girls had been gone since Friday night, gone home for a holiday. The sisters were looking forward to seeing their dad and Weiss was expected to show herself for the event planned by hers. Despite the adorable puppy eyes of Ruby and the disappointment in Yang's eyes (she disguised it behind a bright smile but Blake knew better), Blake assured them she would enjoy the alone time and promised she wouldn't devolve in her obsessive research. She was sitting on her bed, finished mug of tea on her desk and the latest Ninjas of love in her hands. Blake Belladonna was completely and irrevocably horny.

She blamed the book, of course. She had just finished reading the volume's big love scene and it got her riled up. Simple. She figured a cold shower would do the trick, not planning on relieving herself just because her corny book got her excited. But then her mind wandered. Her unnerving thoughts about Yang's bed; the scent of her partner came to mind again and Blake shuddered. One month after first _really_ smelling it and she still could not figure out what it smelled like. She brought a hand to her forehead, feeling sweat pearling her skin.

"I really shouldn't."

Blake shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself. There was something incredibly magnetic about Yang's bed. The blonde had joked it was the height she enjoyed, her being a cat faunus and all. Blake bit her tongue then, trying to ignore the actual reason. Caving to temptation, Blake hopped on the bed and rolled under the covers for the first time. Instantly, her need grew tenfold, making her spine arc in a shiver at the overwhelming scent that came to her nose. Panting, Blake whined, pressing her face to the pillow. The scent was clouding her mind. Her thoughts were usually so ordered and put together. Right now she was a mess, a hot mess.

"Yang..."

The sound of her own voice surprised her with how needy it was.

Blake bit her lip, her hips pressing themselves against the mattress to try and relieve some tension. She briefly wondered if this was appropriate, but that thought flew out the window at the realization that hit her. Her hand gently cupped herself through her clothing and she brought it to her nose. Her eyes flew wide open as she confirmed this. Yang's bed smelled of 'Yang'. Her hands trembled and she absentmindedly brought the fingers to her mouth, the taste of herself making her want Yang desperately. Blake found her hand down her panties faster then she could weight what she was doing and what it meant. She decided that she would view Yang's flirting in a different eye now.

Touching herself, Blake pushed her face in the pillow, muffling the long sigh that escaped her lips. She wasn't a loud person, far from it in fact. The loudest sound she had ever produced in relief was a moan the equivalent of her everyday talking. But, she knew Ren and Nora were staying at Beacon for the weekend too, and she was paranoid. Being in a terrorist organisation until six months ago kinda did trick.

Pressing her front to the mattress, Blake gripped the sheets more tightly, hips still rhythmically pushing against Yang's bed. She absentmindedly realized she was basically humping her partner's mattress but her brain completely overlooked this information, focusing instead on the tremors running through her core. Her legs were tense and firm as a board on the mattress, making her feel weak too fast for her liking. She was far from done.

Pushing her free elbow against the bed, she pulled herself on her knees, pulling her lower body away from the sheet and planting her face and chest firmly on it. Her nose inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with the strong smell of her arousal and Yang's fainter own. If Blake had not being a faunus, she would never have noticed a scent so faint, probably the source never touching the actual sheets... Perhaps had she wiped her fingers on it after being done. Blake gasped, the mere thought of Yang, exhausted and spent, wiping her wet fingers on her sheets after touching herself was making Blake even more wet. Now that she had more space to maneuver with, she sank two fingers inside herself, another gasp escaping her lips. She shoved her face in the pillow and moaned a high pitch sob, drowning in the excitement of doing something so wrong.

Oh but it felt so good.

Her breath was heavy and uneven, her knees were sliding on the sheets from pushing too hard and she was _so_ wet. In a daze, she marveled at how much thinking about Yang was getting her there fast. Her free hand gripped the sheet tighter, almost as if someone would walk in and rip it off her, exposing her indecency and pulling her away from this perfect scent.

She imagined Yang was right next to her, pleasuring herself alongside her, her voice loud and blunt as expected of the blonde. She was close now, her thoughts once again got a mind of their own and she was suddenly imagining Yang's hand over her exposed rear, cupping her cheek and rocking her along against her fingers.

That's when her orgasm hit her.

It was messy, and damp and her thighs felt like they were glued together but she slumped forward anyways; too spent to care.

After five minutes or so, or maybe it was ten? Who knew. Blake suddenly realized what she had done. She jumped from under the covers and hastily tried to reform Yang's 'messily made bed'.

"I am so fucked" she muttered.


	4. Until eternity (worstmoms)

**What if Cinder and Raven were faunus and part of the White Fang AU**

 **Rated M for sin.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Raven Branwen was not someone you wanted to mess with. Her presence in the White fang was unremarkable if you weren't part of the inner circle. She was mostly there to do the hard dirty jobs. If you wanted an information out of someone, you only needed to leave the poor bastard in a room alone with her and you knew you'd get results. The person in question might not get out of the room ever again but you'd get the information you wanted.

At Raven's side ever dwell the enigmatic Cinder Fall. She was the voice of the captain, the sultry words whispered in the captain's ears when she had a decision to make and a master manipulator. Some White fangs soldier often wondered if Cinder was the real brain behind the monster that was Raven, but the higher ups knew better. They were a team, one you didn't even think of fucking with.

The first sign of their imminent betrayal came on a new moon, Raven was perched on a branch high above in a tree, looking down on Cinder as she pulled a burly tiger faunus by the hand. Smirking, Raven followed them deeper in the forest, taking a step off of her branch and letting herself fall down right next to the tiger as he was about to kiss Cinder against a tree.

"What the fuck is th-"

The tiger couldn't finish his sentence as a hand grabbed his throat firmly, raising him up from the ground and shoving him against the same tree where Cinder was leaning back seconds ago.

He gasped, choked and held on to the hand grasping his neck. His eyes were wild and terrified as he stared into the red glowing eyes of Raven's mask. Anyone would be shaken at being raised from the floor when they are six foot and a half.

"So sorry to interrupt our little pleasure stroll, but Raven and I were really itching to know where the next shipment of dust was going to be stored. It's quite a funny story actually, but somehow the three last shipments were not where they were supposed to be and that made things really embarrassing for her, being a captain and all."

The tiger whimpered, barely able to breath, his fingers dug on the hand grabbing and he managed to croak "I can't breath!"

Cinder's eyes narrowed dangerously, her snake tongue poking through her teeth in amusement "you're talking right now, you must have enough breath left for a location?"

The amusement in her voice made the tiger gasp in horror, eyes darting around the trees, terrified.

"I'd answer if I were you. I have no qualm with crushing your trachea."

The soft, calm tone of Raven's deep voice seemed to break the tiger who yelled in a weak voice "the docks of Vacuo! On Tuesday night."

"There we go."

Cinder grinned wildly, looking up to Raven with satisfaction. Raven let go of the tiger who fell on the ground in a heap, gasping for air and massaging his throat. Cinder glanced behind them, the White fang hideout was too far for anyone to hear what was going on, not that the tiger could be loud enough right now. Raven followed Cinder's eyes, pointing her head towards her hand and then her sword. The younger woman's tongue poked out once, eyes glinting in the moonlight. Raven grabbed the back of the tiger's uniform, pushing him to his knees, then to his feet with a rough tug. Turning towards Cinder with a bit of hope on his face, he said "I told you what you wanted, so I'll just go now."

Cinder licked her lips with her forked tongue, eyelids falling slightly in an alluring way.

"Oh but we were just getting started, kitty."

The tiger grunted as Raven's foot collided in his back, sending him through a red portal that had just appeared out of nowhere. Cinder started laughing and, lifting a hand to her face she looked at Raven through her long eyelashes. "You turn me on so much when you act all forceful."

Raven paused on her way to the portal and stared at Cinder through her mask. The snake faunus merely winked and Raven held out her armored hand to Cinder who took it and let the captain lead her through the portal.

When they made their way back to their chambers, the tiger was crawling on the floor, hacking and looking around for a door. The fool.

"You're wasting your time, there's no way out."

Cinder walked calmly to a dresser, starting to change from her white fang uniform into a bright red night gown. The tiger paused at this, head raising from the floor to look at Cinder's naked back. Seeing this made Raven turn towards him sharply, kicking the back of his head. A sharp crack rang out in the silence of the room and the tiger let out a choked sob. Red slowly staining the carpet as the tiger stayed still, his shoulders shaking.

"Hm, that's going to stain Raven, I expect you have a plan for that?"

Raven wordlessly pointed to several other blood stains on the already very red carpet.

"Touché" smiled Cinder, tongue fluttering briefly out of her mouth.

"Why am I here? What are you gonna do to me?"

The big burly man was openly sobbing now, probably never been scared like that before in his life. Silly faunus following a cause he knew nothing about. The true heads of the White fang had endured unimaginable hardships to the hands of humans. How could they still recruit little boys who knew nothing of this world?

"We need one last confession out of you kitty, and if you tell us, maybe we'll let you leave this place."

The man rose his face from the carpet, blood covering the most of it. His blue eyes were still wide, they shifted for a moment then met with Cinder again. "What do you wanna know?"

Raven grabbed a chair, sitting on it with her arms on top of the back. "Why is Adam hiding the shipment arrivals from us?" Her voice was still calm, deep and seemingly emotionless. The faunus gulped.

"I'm not sure of the answer..."

Cinder's forked tongue came out in a hiss of displeasure and the tiger flinched, reaching forward towards Raven in alarm. "Wait! I know someone who could tell you why! I'm not sure where she is right now, but please!"

Raven rose a hand, making the tiger shut up instantly. "Tell us" prodded Cinder.

The tiger's ears drooped on his head, Cinder could tell he was betraying someone dear right now. "Blake Belladonna."

Both women's faces got more serious at that, making the tiger swallow thickly.

"Thank you for your time."

Raven rose from her chair and opened her palm, creating a portal behind the faunus. "You may leave now."

The tiger didn't think twice about leaping into the portal, leaving only his blood behind on the carpet. Taking an even, careful breath Cinder looked at Raven expectantly. Raven merely shrugged, hands going up to unlatch her heavy Grimm mask and shaking out her feather like mane out of her eyes.

"So? Where did you send him?"

Raven's red eyes met with Cinder's burning irises and one side of her lips pulled into a smirk "six thousand feet under the ocean."

Cinder shook at this, tongue forking out between her lips when she stalked across the room to press her frail form to Raven's firm armored body. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you did that as pay back for betraying Belladonna."

Raven shrugged. "Less competition for my daughter."

"You're such a softy Raven" Cinder traced her finger from Raven's lips to her throat, pulling at her numerous necklaces to force her to lean her head down towards her own. "But tonight I want Captain Branwen to ravish me as hard as she does her job."

A blush came across Raven's cheeks and she coughed awkwardly, looking over cinder's head. "I am not sure I can even attempt that."

Letting go of her necklaces, Cinder grabbed the fabric of her uniform, pulling their body flush against each others. "I'm not asking you to attempt anything Captain, I want you to take what's yours, show me my place." Cinder's longue reptile tongue came out to lick up Raven's exposed collar bone, making the woman hiss in a breath. "Come on Captain, uphold your authority. Make me shut up like you do in your interrogations."

Raven sputtered, face as red as her eyes now. "I can't do that Cinder!"

Cinder pushed herself even closer to the bird faunus, hips pressing against hers in a teasing motion that made Raven's eyes close. "You can, do it for me? It's just a bit of breath play Raven, nothing that will hurt me really."

Raven opened her eyes in a sigh, hand coming up to comb through her wild midnight tresses. "Okay."

Clapping her hands together in excitement, Cinder took a hold of Raven's right hand and tugged her towards the bed.

"Are you sure about this?"

The snake faunus smiled sweetly, grasping her captain's face forcefully in her hands.

"Yes, that'd be really hot" she breathed with a flick of her tongue on her captain's lips.

Taking a moment to steel herself, Raven took a steadying breath "ok."

Ripping the nightgown off of her pale shoulders, Raven pushed Cinder on the bed, following close behind.

"Yes! Discipline me captain!"

Pink rose to Raven's cheeks and she grunted, knowing fully well that Cinder was egging her on so that she would close her hands on her throat. She already knew the whole interrogation had already worked Cinder up, but if she was going along with her little games, she would at least play with her a bit. Straddling the frail woman, Raven bend forward, gathering the top half of her lover in her broad arms and lifting her off the bed. Humming in approval, Cinder hissed in her ear teasingly, making Raven shake her head to remove the ticklish feeling on her skin. She hugged Cinder to herself in a hold harsher then she usually would, making her writhe and pant.

"Stop struggling, I will have my way with you tonight."

Shivering, Cinder let out a breathless "yes captain" before letting her body go limp in the strong hold Raven had on her. Satisfied that the hold was strong but not enough to all out crush her prey, the older woman reached into the other faunus' neck and bit down. A gasp, and then Cinder was grasping at the back of her uniform. She released the skin from her teeth and suck on it, turning the flesh purple. She repeated the same thing on the other side of her neck, leaving two bruises on both side of her throat. Raven let go of the snake and sat back on her hunches, still straddling her hips.

Cinder hissed low, tongue poking out between her teeth as she looked up at Raven in adoration. "Fuck me."

A pulse of desire ran through Raven and she swallowed, nodding her head and lifting her hands up to remove her gauntlets. Flexing her huge talons, she looked down at Cinder.  
"Hand me the strap on."

Cinder's eyes seemed to burn as she happily complied, slipping away from under Raven. The older woman merely gazed at her firm behind while she fumbled around their desk, looking for the harness. Finally finding the tangle of straps, the snake faunus' lips turned upward in a satisfied smirk. She hastened the harnest to Raven's waist, eyes focused on the other woman's chest. Tongue fluttering out to tickle at her collarbone, Cinder licked her lips before pulling at the straps to test them. Satisfied with her job, Cinder laid back down, letting Raven tug and fumble with her talons.

"You could have put the thing on at the same time."

"I like watching you fumble like that."

Cinder gave her a wink, tongue fluttering out again. Raven's eyes hardened and she hit the mattress with her talons landing on both sides of Cinder's head. A growl came out of her throat and Cinder wrapped her dainty legs around her waist, purposely rubbing herself on her companion's firm stomach.

"Ssssssssomething the matter Captain?"

Cinder punctuated her question with a flick of her forked tongue in her ear, making Raven's chest fall over hers. Arms shaking, the White fang captain bit down on her lip, hard.  
"I'm gonna make you scream."

Without any warning, Raven's hips shifted down, her talons coming around to grab at Cinder's thighs and shifting them so she could push inside her completely in one go. Opening her mouth wide, the younger woman hissed in pleasure, arms coming up to wrap themselves around a powerful back.

"Aah! Captain!"

Raven tried to ignore the red covering her face and neck, reminding herself that Cinder truly enjoyed this slight role play whenever she managed to make her go a bit rough. She pulled back, being mindful of Cinder's position before moving back in, slowly working up a rhythm.

"Fuck me captain!"

Cinder's nails drifted down her back, catching on her armored uniform here and there. She had yet to remove her coat after all. Leaning backwards, Raven pushed Cinder back against the bed, one hand holding her down on the bed while her hips kept rocking back and forth against hers.

"Please Captain, show me my place."

Taking a deep breath, Raven carefully wrapped her talon around her lover's throat, mindful to not break her skin. She could feel beads of sweat pearling on her forehead and neckline, feel her heart beating fast against her rib cage... But she could also feel how her hand around her throat was making the woman even more wet.

A strangled moan came out of Cinder's throat, her eyes shutting in pleasure as Raven's talon closed in on her throat. A shiver ran the snake faunus' body, making her thighs clamp around Raven's waist and she grabbed unto the woman's talon at her hips. Raven was so completely focused on her talon circling Cinder's throat that she didn't feel Cinder's hand on the other one. Another throaty moan came out of Cinder and she opened her eyes slightly, staring up at Raven through her eyelashes and tongue unfolding out of her mouth.

Raven let go of her throat, letting her breathe in deeply before clamping around it once more. Sweat poured down her back and her chest; she was so goddamn afraid of truly hurting Cinder. Why did she let herself be talked into this? With her lover's past abuse, the last thing she wanted was to hurt her in any way, especially while they had sex.

Pulling at Cinder's leg again for leverage, she noticed her talon had embedded itself into her creamy skin and the small trickle of blood made her stop her thrusts. Raven's eyes grew wide and her skin pale, her hand letting go of Cinder's throat.

 _Oh god._

Cinder's eyelids fluttered open, looking at the older woman in confusion before taking hold of the talon around her neck and squeezing.

That's when Raven lost it.

Pulling out suddenly, the White fang captain fell on the floor in a clatter of metal plates. Cinder groaned on the bed, letting out a startled sound of pain at the sudden movement.

"Raven what the hell?"

The snake faunus got on her knees and peeked past the bed and at the fallen woman. Seeing her red eyes wide and shifty, she hastily sat next to her and pulled her in her arms.

"Sh sh sh baby it's okay, I'm okay. You didn't do anything to hurt me."

Raven's eyes stayed wide open, staring at the blood on her talon.

"I hurt you Cinder, I made you bleed! I'm just as bad as those savages!"

Cinder groaned and pulled harder, forcing the bigger woman's face between her breasts.

"Calm down."

Cinder's voice was cold and commanding, something that rarely happened when they were alone in their chambers. Raven took a deep breath and tried to focus on the air coming in and out of her lungs.

"That's it baby, deep breaths."

After a couple of minutes, Raven's arms were not shaking anymore as they encircled the frail woman.

"I'm sorry. I can't do it. Even if you want me to do this to you badly, I just can't bring myself to hurt you."

Cinder rolled her eyes with a side smile, pushing the woman's face away from her bosom to look her in the eyes. "It's okay, you big baby" Cinder punctuated her statement with a pinch on Raven's ass, making the older woman flinch slightly and frown at her. "I can live without a pain kink."

Raven groaned, hiding her face in Cinder's neck, nibbling gently at the skin.

"Hmm, I'm still so sensitive though..."

Raven pulled away, smirking as she licked her lips. "I can fix that. Give me a hand."

Sitting up, Raven unlatched her coat and let Cinder push it off her shoulders. Her whole body was still covered in sweat and the sudden cool air of the room made her shiver. Once all her armor and uniform was off, Cinder's hands tried to get to her bra but were stopped by her lover's talons.

"Nah ha ha, I'm the one who's going to enjoy the view now."

Raising an eyebrow, Cinder smiled at her captain, lower lip pinched between her teeth. Standing up and looking down at Raven, she took a pose. Her hand coming up to her hip as it jut out. "Like what you see?"

Raven licked her lips and shook her head, Cinder's expression barely had time to switch to insulted before she was pushed on the bed, Raven following close behind her and wrapping her powerful arms around her. They rolled around the bed and Cinder let out a surprised yelp of joy before stopping suddenly, hands on either side of her captain's head. Panting, she leaned over, lips ghosting over Raven's for a brief moment before moving to her ear.

"Silly bird."

Raven shivered, turning her head and kissing the younger woman deeply, an open talon cradling her face in its crook. Raven was content to just sit back and kiss her lithe lover, but an insistant rocking of hips against her thigh made her change her mind. The heat and wetness now covering her thigh made her mouth water and she decided to stop taking her time.

"Sit up."

Cinder pushed herself to a sitting position, her face red, her breath coming short and yet she obliged. What a good girl. She definitely deserved a respite.

Raven grabbed a pillow behind herself and propped her head up. Flashing a tantalizing smirk to Cinder, she rose a finger and beckoned her over. Cinder was only too happy to follow her captain's orders. Raven felt the heat coming from Cinder even before she knelled over her head, making her lick her lips in expectation. The snake faunus looked down, hips moving slightly from side to side as her lips turned back into a teasing smile. Tilting her head in amusement, Raven's talons slid up her bum and pushed her down by her hips. Cinder let out a little gasp, breath coming out ragged as she felt the hot mouth of her lover over her lips. Raven smirked against her, spreading her open slightly with her lips and rubbing her canine over her engorged clit.

"Fuck!"

Cinder's hips jerked up, but Raven pulled her back down roughly, keeping her in place against her face. A breathless chuckle came out of her throat and the beautiful faunus on top of her let out a hiss that resembled a whine. Feeling like she was being mean, Raven stuck out her tongue and gave her a long lick from the bottom of her opening to her clit where she wrapped her lips around loosely. Glancing up, she made sure Cinder was thoroughly focused on her before finally, _finally_ pressing her whole mouth to her core.

The sound the younger woman made was not exactly a moan, not exactly a whimper; but something similar to both. The only thing Raven could tell in her sex haze was that a flash of lust pulsed through her and she closed her thighs, only now remembering she still had the strap on harness on her. Doubling her efforts, she started pulling at Cinder's hips, encouraging her to grind against her mouth and she did, oh _sweet fucking dust_ she did.

"Aaah!"

Cinder braced herself with a hand laying flat on Raven's hard stomach, the other one busy caressing around her own soft belly and breasts leisurely. Raven's eyes stayed glued to that hand, her stare only diverted when the younger faunus' tongue slipped out of her mouth. Fuck that forked tongue was hot, Raven couldn't stop picturing it disappearing between her own legs every time she flicked it while talking. Cinder shivered, tongue curled out and hanging to the side of her open mouth as she gasped for breath. Raven swallowed hard, the taste of her lover on her tongue not helping at all, she had to stop focusing on her own need and give her understanding lover the orgasm she deserved. But fuck, she was _throbbing_.

As if Cinder could read her thought, her hand took a hold of the bright red dildo hanging to her waist and _pushed_ it against her. Raven's lips slipped to the side and she moaned deeply against the other woman's inner thighs. Cinder giggled breathlessly and pushed herself to the side, cool air washed over her face in her absence.

"I know you really wanna get me off selflessly captain, but I can see how worked up that made you" and to prove her point, the damn seductress let her fingers drift under the dildo, rubbing Raven's sensitive clit. The older woman growled, red eyes meeting the molten orange of Cinder's. Wordlessly, the snake faunus curled on herself, rolling to her stomach and holding herself up on her knees and elbows. "Now come over here and ride me until you come."

Raven didn't wait a second to fathom how exactly she could come while fucking her with a strap on, because her mere words had her nearly tipping over the edge. With a growl, she draped herself over her exquisite lover and carefully curled her arms around her front, her free talon coming up to cover one of her hands under hers. Anyone else might have thought she was being unexpectedly gentle for someone who had being asked to "ride" her lover, but Raven was a paragon of devotion and tenderness every time they made love. She knew Cinder's past, and that alone was enough to make her act this way, even at Cinder's own exasperation.

A nibble at her ear was all the warning she gave Cinder before thrusting inside her in one swift, but smooth motion. Both women shivered against each other, and Raven took a moment to let the smaller woman and herself adjust.

"Take me Raven" begged Cinder, voice rough and raspy.

Exhaling in quivers, the captain started thrusting again, letting her whole body follow the motions and feeling her lover's skin sliding under hers, creating more heat than she thought even possible between them. It didn't take long for her grinding to make her feel close again, and she doubled her effort; afraid her impending climax would rid her of the strength needed to make Cinder come undone. The younger woman was whimpering now, hands clutching tightly at the sheets and pushing back into her thrusts feverishly. A sob ripped out of her throat and the captain knew she was on the edge. Unwrapping her arm from around her, she carefully rubbed the back of her talon against her pelvis, hoping to touch her clit as she felt the wetness cover her feathered hand.

The sound that came out of Cinder's throat then was what made her come. A cry full of satisfaction and fit for the dirtiest of scenes in a movie. A tremor started in Cinder's body and finished in Raven's, both women crumbling to their sides as vision swam back in front of their eyes.

"Enjoyed the r-ride?"

A frown came over Raven's face as she turned to her lover "maybe it wasn't a good enough ride if you are still _talking_."

A clear giggle filled the room and the captain found herself smiling, red eyes growing tender again as she watched the snake faunus crawl back to her chest, head tucking between her breasts like it always did. Cinder tilt her head, eyes fixed in on hers and she gave her tongue a little hiss "sssssorry but you like it when I talk."

Groaning, Raven wrapped her arms around the lithe woman "urgh I do."

Cinder sank back to her knees, slipping away from Raven's grasp. Her fingers unlatched the harness at her captain's hips and she threw it carelessly to the side, next to their discarded clothes. Then they joined together again, cuddling under their blankets and relaxing together; away from the world and its abuse.


	5. Yang's bed part 2 (bumbleby)

**PROMPT: Blake is confused about Yang's sleeping habits (follow-up)**

 **Still rated M for sin**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Fidgeting, playing with Ember Celica at her wrists and altogether being nervous was not Yang's style. She was a blunt, fierce young woman and she never backed down from a fight! At least that's what she enjoyed people to think of her. Eyes glancing down at her revealing outfit, she let out a grin. She also reveled in the attention she got; the upper hand it always gave her when people down played her intelligence or her capacities because of the way she looked. Looking back on it, Yang was good at manipulation. She was fully aware of her surrounding and of herself.

So why was she fidgeting? She crossed her arms across her chest in a huff, looking outside the bulkhead's window and into the water bellow. It was a crisp Monday morning, Ruby and Yang had grabbed the first airship to Vale, hoping not to miss their first class. Their partners wouldn't deal with any less than perfect attendance if they could help it. Okay, mostly Weiss, but her own partner didn't like when Yang took her education lightly.

Yang's forehead leaned forward on the glass. Blake, that's all she had been thinking of lately. Ever since that night where she... Yang's cheeks fired up, pressing on the cool glass to hide her face from her sister. The thought still made her feel embarrassed, what was she thinking? She had never been particularly good at keeping her voice down, it was a miracle she had not been caught.

Damn her freaking hormones, if she had not let her mind wander that night she wouldn't be so fucking hung up on her partner. She had not planned to think of the beautiful faunus girl while...erm relieving her stress. It had simply happened, and now, she couldn't stop thinking about Blake in various ways she felt extremely guilty about. She didn't feel bad about it, no. Anyone who had eyes would simply glance at Blake and tell her "I feel ya Yang." She simply felt guilty because she had the impression she was hiding something from her partner now. To make things worst, she couldn't remember the last time she came so hard.

Raising a hand to the glass, her eyebrows furrowed. Being unsure and hesitant wasn't her style, and yet; Yang found herself hung up on the thought of scaring her partner if she approached her with these feelings. In the past, whenever she had found herself wanting someone, she'd just go and get what she wanted. But this was different, Blake was different. She wasn't just her partner, Blake was... special. She had told Yang about her past, she had shared parts of herself when she was at her most vulnerable. She was a tough girl despite her frail appearance, but her heart was fragile, and so was her trust. Now Yang had to cherish that trust.

Rubbing her palms over her face, Yang groaned. There was no turning back now. She was falling for Blake Belladonna and no amount of denial could fool herself.

* * *

Her plan was perfect. Right after classes, Blake simply made her way to the library, pretexting research on the white fang and promising to be back before lights out. For the first time in weeks, she wasn't actually focused on her former affiliations. To put it simply, she was scared to be in the same room as Yang when she would jump to her bunk and lay down to play on her scroll like she always did. Granted, it was not that simple, but Blake enjoyed weaving words to dance around her feelings.

Closing the large volume on grimm anatomy, Blake checked her scroll. By now, her teammates should be taking turns in the bathroom to get ready for bed. Her plan already in motion, Blake stretched her arms high above her head and left the library; satisfied with her schoolwork and her perfectly ordered, pure and innocent thoughts. Tomorrow they had Glinda's sparring class, doctor Oobleck and after lunch they would have a free period where Ruby would go for her team leader class. That only left them with Port as their last class. Or, as she liked to call him in this case: professor impossible-to-think-about-sex-while-he's-in-the-room.

She pushed to door to her dorm open, her eyes instantly sweeping the room for Yang. Always for Yang. She was nowhere to be found, probably the one using the bathroom at the moment. Ruby and Weiss were sitting at the desk, looking over Ruby's homework she assumed.

"Hey Blake. Found anything useful?"

Ruby's cheerful voice made Blake blink, gold meeting with silver.

"I'm afraid not. I got a fair bit of schoolwork done instead."

"Good. See? I never have to worry about Blake doing what's expected of her!"

The shrill voice of Weiss was customary, and made her lips pull in a small crooked grin on one side of her lips. Shoving her bag under her bed, Blake took off her shoes. She then proceeded to remove the less essential parts of her uniform to be ready once Yang was out. After being done with her jacket, she brought her hands to her bow, sliding the fabric off of them in a shudder of relief. Ears twitching and eyes opening back up to find themselves lost in violet pools, Blake gasped. Yang was looking at her, towel wrapped around her neck and cheeks still red from her shower. Even from here, she could feel the smell of her body wash, it smelled citrusy.

Breath stuck in her throat, she could only watch as Yang quickly filled the distance between them and, with one last glance at Blake, hopped on her bunk. The bed swayed a bit, only briefly staggering on the sturdy book piles. Blake let go of a breath she didn't realized she was holding before locking herself up in the bathroom as fast as she could without running.

Hours later, Blake was laying in her bed, her blanket up to her chin as her ears were warm and cozy against the pillowcase. Her plan had worked, she had not stressed over Yang and her bed, but... Despite doing all she could beforehand, she couldn't help her thoughts wandering constantly. They didn't necessarily delve into the inappropriate, they were just restless and pervasive. She thought of the warmth she felt sitting down next to Yang in class again after not seeing her for three days. She thought of the smiles Yang seemed to keep only for her, the ones even Ruby didn't get to see. Sometimes she would smile at Ruby like that, but only Blake would notice. A warm, soft sort of smile; too personal to be the brash sunny smile that seemed to be plastered on her face most of the day.

She felt like she was the only one who got to see this part of Yang, and dare she say it? It made her feel special.

A soft voice made her train of thoughts derail in an abrupt stop. She could have sworn she heard the deep breaths of all her teammates earlier as they fell asleep one after the other. Her ears shifted on the pillow, trying to figure out what the voice was saying. It was so soft she could barely make it out. However, she heard the soft rustling over her head as Yang lifted her sheet and slipped under it.

Blake felt a shiver go up her belly towards her chest, her thoughts instantly going where she had desperately tried to keep them away from. There was only one situation that Blake had come up with in which Yang slipped under her bed sheets. The soft voice she heard thanks to her faunus ears confirmed what she was dreading. "I must be insane, god they better be sleeping."

Laying completely still, Blake put a hand to her mouth. She frantically tried to come up with a way to stop Yang, to make her realize that she was up and that it wasn't safe to do- well to do herself.

More rustling, Yang was getting comfortable most likely. Blake put her hands over her cat ears, trying to cover them to muffle the noises that would surely follow. She tried, she forced her mind to go over the day's classes. She thought of the white fang and wondered what Roman had been plotting with them besides the train. But then the bed creaked above her head and all structured thoughts flew out of her brain.

She had been expecting Yang to be more vocal, to muffle her noises against the pillow maybe. Yet, she heard nothing but the casual creak of the bed over her. Removing her hands from her ears, she leaned back in her soft mattress, reassured.

Not that she had put much thought about her partner's habits while touching herself. Blake Belladonna was perfectly in control of her thoughts, she would keep to herself and leave Yang to her priva-

"Bl- god Blake..."

Holy fucking hell Blake Belladonna was so not prepared for this shit.

Very much unprepared for the soft, barely whispered sound of her name coming out of Yang's mouth as she was touching herself. Blake gave up any attempt at a distraction then, focus wholly fixated on the subtle creak of the mattress, the soft sighs and ... Oh god. Blake licked her lips, throat dry as a desert. She could _swear_ she heard the exact moment when Yang slipped her fingers inside herself.

Wetness pooled in her underwear and she pressed her thighs together tightly. That was singularly the hottest sound she had ever heard. Yang was still mostly silent, her mouthfuls of oxygen seemed muffled by her pillow. The only sound came from the steady and barely noticeable sound of her fingers sliding in and out of her.

Blake whimpered, ears folding on her head as her whole body throbbed in desire. Yang was decidedly going to be the death of her one day, being this desirable should be illegal. Then again, maybe it was. Maybe Yang was not allowed to be this hot, a sex goddess meant to be kept safe behind closed doors. Blake grinned, she had never been good at following the law.

Throwing caution away, like her dignity had been thrown out the window Saturday night; Blake shoved a hand between her legs.

Maybe if she went straight to her weak spots she could get closer fast enough to get where Yang already was? There was a thrill behind what she was doing, her life had been secretive and proper for months now. Keeping her feet firmly in the lines to be as inconspicuous as she could. This was wrong, this was weird, this felt so good she might burst at any second now.

The bed was creaking steadily now. Blake tried to match Yang's pace, making sure the beds didn't rock too much with the force she put behind her hand. Then the dam broke and suddenly Yang seemed unable to shut her mouth.

A loud gulp for air, a muttered 'fuck' and a moan left her lips in a couple of seconds. Blake's eyes widened, afraid they'd get caught. Feeling incredibly bold, horny and merciful, Blake pulled her hand out of her underwear and soundlessly slipped to the floor.

She glanced back at Ruby and Weiss, the girls were still sleeping deeply. Satisfied, Blake took a moment to breathe in and find the courage to go on with her little improvisation.

"Oh shi- Bla- hm!"

No time left to ponder her life choices, Blake jumped up, grabbing the side of Yang's bed to help her swing, and straddling the blonde in one swift motion. One hand went to her shoulder to avoid getting headbutted out of surprise, the other clamped on her mouth.

Yang's eyes bulged out seeing her so suddenly. She tried to pull her hand out of her shorts but Blake let go of her shoulder and grabbed her wrist, stopping her motion.

"Keep going."

Her voice was several tones deeper than it usually was, seeing as it was laced with lust. Yang also noticed apparently, because her cheeks got even redder around Blake's hand, which was still shoved over her mouth. Blake swallowed, throat parched and dry. She could smell Yang's arousal clearly now, she was probably as wet as she was, if not worse.

After a moment of staring at each other, Yang tipped her head in a nod. Her hand moved again inside her shorts and her eyes grew heavier by the second. Blake's golden eyes stayed on the violet pools, her intention clear as she kept her hand over the blonde's mouth. Blake fought the urge to touch herself again; Yang definitely needed it more than she did. Instead, she watched on as Yang's heavy breaths through her nose kept going faster and faster. Her violet eyes never left Blake's, looking up at her in lust and awe. Blake briefly wondered if Yang could feel the intense heat coming from between her legs through the sheet. So, she rocked her hips against Yang's stomach, feeling her damp underwear rub against herself in a pleasant, very enjoyable way.

Blake let out a barely audible sound of satisfaction, head tilting backwards and hand letting go of Yang's face slightly.

"Bla-"

Eyes snapping back to her partner's, Blake clamped her hand over Yang's mouth again.

"I'm keeping my hand there until you're done" she whispered yet again in that voice that sounded so unlike her own.

Blake felt her partner quiver. Her hand was pumping steadily behind the faunus' ass and each trust made her own body rock forward against the blonde. At that point, Blake was sure that her own wetness had seeped into the bed sheet between them. She couldn't help herself anymore and so she started pressing herself harder over her stomach, her urges taking control of her actions.

Yang's mouth opened against her hand in a gasp. There was a pause and, eyes fixed on the blonde, Blake noticed her violet eyes opening wide suddenly. They locked with the faunus' and twinkled in mischief. Blake was about to question the blonde when a tongue ran across her palm. She let out a breathless chuckle at first, shifting her hand away slightly so that Yang could suck on her fingers. Her mind was already clouded in fierce desire at Yang's action before she even realized something, a detail she had completely overlooked in her haste to silence the blonde. This was the hand she had used to pleasure herself earlier. Blake shuddered over her partner, eyes still locked in endless dark violet pools as Yang's tongue wrapped around her middle finger.

"Wait Yang that's-" she whimpered, but the blonde only pulled her lips in a smirk around her digits. Blake started panting, Yang _knew_ what she was doing and she _knew_ what it was doing to her. Blake felt a pulse running through her core when Yang moaned around her fingers.

"Fuck Yang..."

Yang jerked to a halt and a high pitch sound started from her nose. Blake was quick to pinch her nose close, making Yang's eyes open wide in shock. That surprise reaction didn't last very long, her eyes half closed in pleasure, eyes rolling up in her skull. The blonde's free hand came up to her waist, clutching tightly to her hip until her whole body suddenly went limp under the faunus.

Pulling her hand back, Blake suppressed a self satisfied grin, wiping her drool covered hand on the sheet.

"Fuck that was hot" mumbled Yang, breathless.

Blake nod her head, completely agreeing with the blonde. The charm was broken and suddenly Blake was fidgeting, embarrassed of what she had just done.

"Yang I'm so so-"

"Oh man I need a shower now."

Pushing Blake gently to the side, Yang jumped down soundlessly. She walked to the bathroom and gave Blake a look that made her ears perk on her head and grow even hotter.

"Are you coming kitty?"

Blake nearly fell off the bed in her haste to follow her partner.


	6. Cold (Bumbleby)

**Here's a tiny little fluffy thing I wrote for my friend. I hope it can make up for my slow update of Golden eyes.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

The fire was crackling quietly, illuminating the little campement they had set up for the night. Blake was gazing absentmindedly at the flammes, glancing upward once in a while in wonder. The stars were very bright deep in the wilderness, almost like the lights of the city drained their glow. It was all very soothing, especially after a long and hard week of final exams at Beacon academy. Despite her weariness, Blake was glad to be here with her partner. The night was long and cold, but the fresh air and the breeze felt amazing running across her face.

Her partner shifted in her sleeping bag, probably trying to move herself off of some pebble or something. Granted, the sleeping arrangements out on hunting missions weren't the best between villages, but Blake couldn't help but revel in this connection with the wild. Beacon was great, but sometimes she felt that all those luxuries would make her sloppy. When she was still in the White Fang, those silent nights sleeping under the moon were far more recurrent.

"Yang, are you awake?"

"Yeah."

Blake shook her head with a small smile at the corner of her lips.

"You should get some sleep, we have a lot of traveling to do tomorrow."

A soft exhale was her answer and she shifted towards the blonde, trying to look at her face through the flammes.

"Is something wrong?"

Yang swallowed and Blake's ear twitched on her head, hearing the subtle noise.

"I'm cold."

Blake blinked.

"Excuse me?"

She must have heard wrong, that made no sense.

Yang hid her face in the sleeping bag's incorporated pillow and groaned. "I'm cold."

Blake chuckled and rose to her feet, her sleeping bag open and draped across her back as she kept a look out. "It would be believable if our team didn't nickname you the furnace."

Yang shot her a glare and her lower lip stood out in a pout. Blake bit her lip, the blonde looked way too adorable when she did that.

"I'm serious Blake, I'm exhausted so I can't just use my aura to keep myself warm. I need to recharge, so, since I'm used to such a high temperature... It's really freaking cold right now" she mumbled the last part, but the faunus heard her anyways. Her ears twitched in amusement and she sat next to the blonde, making her look up with an eyebrow raised.

"Scoot over, we'll share a sleeping bag and I'll use mine as an extra blanket, how's that?"

Yang blushed deeply, fumbling with the zipper of her sleeping bag as Blake stared with a small smirk. "Why the bashfulness Yang? Didn't you ever share warmth with others on missions?"

"Never had to" mumbled Yang, opening her sleeping bag and scooting to one side as Blake dropped hers over it. "The only person I ever slept next to was Ruby."

Blake nodded, lifting the corner of the sleeping bag to inch herself next to her partner. A light blush dusted across her cheeks, but she was mostly glad to sleep next to Yang on this cold night.

"I haven't heard a single Grimm around in a long while, I think we can use the remaining hours of darkness to rest fully. I'll enter a meditative state in case instead of sleeping, but I'm pretty certain we will be left alone."

Yang smiled her usual big smile and Blake was glad to see it again. She fumbled behind her to try and zip the sleeping bag shut, but couldn't quite find it from such an odd angle.

"That's my Blakey, such a bad ass" sang sung Yang, cuddling close to Blake and wrapping an arm around her to zip the sleeping bag shut. Blake blushed a bit more but said nothing, used to Yang's usual banter.

Yang was indeed colder than usual. Now, a normal person would probably have this body temperature in their circonstances, but Yang's was usually much, much higher than this. Blake had to remind herself that Yang wasn't sick, just saving her aura. Yet, she couldn't help herself wrapping her own arm around the blonde and rubbing her back in large soothing motions. She felt Yang's cold nose bury itself in her neck and she suppressed a laugh at the irony of it all.

"Comfortable?"

Yang merely nodded her head against her, burying her face farther into her. Blake didn't mind, Yang always took care of the whole team, it felt natural to do the same for her. She may not be used to comfort or take care of others, but she wanted to do it for Yang.

They stayed like this, entertwined together inside Yang's sleeping bag and covered by Blake's. It was much warmer now, cozy even. Blake easily slipped in a meditative state; resting, yet aware of her surrounding.

That is until she perceived the smallest of whimpers.

Rapidly blinking herself awake, Blake pulled back slightly, trying to take a look at Yang's face to see if she was alright. Confusion and concern filled her mind when she noticed the trails of tears on Yang's cheek.

"Yang?"

"Sorry sorry!"

Yang tried to pull as far away as she could in the sleeping bag and rubbed her face harshly with the hand that wasn't trapped between them. Blake frowned, but didn't say anything. Yang rubbed her cheeks raw, attempting a brave smile, but Blake knew better.

"Yang."

Yang's smile dropped and she kept her eyes on the space between them. Blake sigh and wrapped her arm around Yang's back again.

They stayed like that in silence, Yang had, at some point, leaned her forehead on Blake's collarbone and stopped crying. Only a soft sniffle came from her on and off. Blake didn't say anything, Blake knew Yang enough to understand why she was crying, sort of. Yang probably had not felt the warmth of someone else in a long time.

And besides, Blake wasn't a big talker.

"Blake?"

Her voice had never sounded so weak, so fragile. It scared Blake a bit.

"Yeah?"

A deep breath, pushing Yang's chest against hers and then clutching a bit tighter.

"When I was younger I had this weird habit in the winter. I would slip out of my blankets and lie down on the floor for a bit. I'd wait until I was too cold, to feel very uncomfortable and then I'd slip back into my bed. I'd hug my body pillow and I'd imagine being warmed up by someone. I didn't have anyone specific in mind, just someone... someone who'd care."

Blake kept quiet, taking this in. Yang shift against her, inhaling against her throat, making Blake shiver a bit at the ticklish feeling. She pushed her head more firmly against Yang's.

"And I guess... I guess sharing this sleeping bag with you just hit too close to home. Sorry if this is weird."

"It's not." Blake took a deep breath and couldn't help taking in the scent of Yang that surrounded her. "Of course I care. I'll always care."

Yang hugged her tightly, shoulders trembling slightly and Blake's hand curled in her partner's hair, gently combing through the gold curls.

"Go to sleep Yang, I got you."

The blonde nod her head against her and her grip on Blake tightened. Blake smiled softly, maybe having people rely on her for comfort wasn't so scary after all.


	7. Until eternity part 2 (bumbleby)

**Here's a story dump in the "Until Eternity" timeline, this time with 100% more bees!**

 **I wanted to make them interact with worst moms, but I needed to establish their dynamic first since this is a very stretched AU compared to canon. However, I don't believe I'm done with this series so you will probably see more of it some day.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

I met Yang when I was eight. At first, her excited demeanor put me off, but I didn't have a choice but get acquainted to her as her mother kept bringing her over when she would meet with my parents. I would try to hide in our manor and hope she wouldn't find me, but she would always find my hiding place and tackle me to the ground with a playful "Rawr".

I never expected to see a dragon faunus before in my life. I only ever saw animal traits on other faunus, not fantastic beasts or legends. My mom used to tell me every faunus had one animal trait from an existent animal from their ancestor's original continent... but dragons don't exist.

At first it was that curiosity that made me drawn towards Yang. The idea that she existed despite my knowledge of this world was bewildering to my young mind and I wanted to know more about her... So I indulged her invading personality, let her breach my personal space more than I was comfortable with...but soon enough I warmed up to her. She became a very close friend.

But like all good things in life, it was fleeting, and cut short. Raven had duties to tend to and I didn't see Yang again until I was 16 years old and under Adam's care. My parents had left the fang long ago and I had cursed them, called them traitors and weaklings... I was wrong, but as my eyes slowly started opening, I could feel the shadows cling tightly to me. I was trapped in this mess, and I had no way out.

Until Adam got promoted.

At first, he was hesitant, his new responsibilities would take him away from me and our compound. The more I grew up, the more Adam would try and keep other members away from me, especially boys. Sometimes his gaze on me made me shiver uncomfortably, it felt like he was no longer looking at me as a mentor should, but rather as a man looking out for his property.

I hated it.

I had never stopped to think about how I viewed Adam and how he viewed me before. Perhaps I had this childish idea that he would forever be my big brother , a mentor figure and a confident. I hadn't even really thought about romance outside of my books. It felt fleeting and a luxury in this world of mine, a world of struggle, and trying to set the world right for my kind; a war.

I pushed him to take the promotion with a smile, hiding my trembling fingers by putting them on his arms in a comforting manner. He was scrawny despite his strength and height.

Sometimes when we were in downtime between missions, we would crash on a couch and watch old movies on his scroll. He would pull me to his chest and we'd share each other's warmth. What used to be comforting slowly became uneasy as I got older, I would feel his bones dig into me and his fingers hook possessively in my shoulder. The time we spent together used to flow so fast, but now it was crawling like a snail and I would count the seconds until we would both retire to our own dorm. Praying that he wouldn't follow me.

So, I pushed him to accept the promotion. I was hoping his new responsibilities would make him focus on something else then me, hoping he would come back to being the brother I needed. I'm still waiting.

Yang and I... When we met again, there was no fanfare, no flowers appearing in the background or anything silly like in a romance book. We just smiled at each other behind our superiors' back and agreed right away when they put us in the same squad. Yang's smile was smaller and more subdued, but it was still the bright smile I knew from our childhood. It brought me comfort, warmth that I had yet to find since leaving my parents behind and Adam turning into something cold and dare I say, possessive.

The second we were alone in our shared dorm room, she put a hand on my shoulder and bit her lip.

"Can I hug you? I've missed you so much Blake."

I nearly jumped in her arms, realizing only now just how much taller then me she now was. Yang wasn't as tall as Adam, but her arms around me were strong and warm. Her chest pressed against mine and the hug felt so, so comforting that I had to hold back a sob. Yang's warm hand ran up my back and pressed my head in the crook of her neck. It felt good to nestle my face in there, if I thought her hand was warm against my clothed back, the touch of her skin on my face was like a hot shower. Warm, oh so very warm, but not enough to be scalding.

"I missed you too."

 _But that was over a year ago. Now, as things are slipping out of my hands, I'm starting to believe my parents were right. What we are doing... there's just so much wrong happening. I'm not even sure anything good will come out of the White Fang anymore._

* * *

Laughter fills the hall in the White Fang compound, two girls are hurrying along, shoving each other out of the way and trying to suppress further giggle.

"Shut up Yang!"

Blake opened the door to their room and shoved the taller girl in, following behind before any of their fellow faunus ducked their head out to see who was making such a ruckus.

"You" Blake glared at Yang with a barely contained grin "are the worst squad leader I've ever had!"

Yang winked at her, throwing her mask aside and removing her white fang coat.

"But I am your superior, you should totally show me submission."

Blake rose a brow at her, folding her arms around her chest, her half mask hanging from two fingers.

"Is that right?"

Yang paused as she was about to pull her shirt off, her tail swished behind her in amusement before going back to removing her shirt "you heard me."

Blake dropped her mask to her side, walking over to her bed and ignoring Yang licking her lips. She was feeling playful tonight, she might as well humour Yang in her flirting.

"I can't wait to see that happening" deadpanned Blake.

Yang threw her pants aside, walking over to their shared dresser between their beds in only her underwears.

"Oh me too, I like petting pussies."

Blake's ears twitched back towards Yang, but otherwise the black haired beauty showed no other reaction, to Yang's annoyance. The blonde rolled her eyes and dressed in her red and black sleepwear. Blake stared at her as she dressed, eyes peering through her curtain of ebony locks as she got ready. Yang jumped on her bed and folded her arms under her head, turning to face Blake. Feeling the purple eyes on her, Blake sigh. "I refuse to show you any acknowledgement after that terrible joke."

Yang grinned, finger coming up to poke her own cheek. "I'm terribly sorry princess, shall I make amends in some way?"

Blake glared at her, pupils turning to slits as she hissed in annoyance "do not call me that."

Yang's face lost her amusement, turning serious.

"If you want me to, I'll kill him Blake. I'd do it if you asked me to".

Blake bit her lip, turning her head aside. "I understand what you want to do, and yet I can't bring myself to let you do that. It doesn't feel right. Murder is not justice."

Yang frowned.

"What we do is not justice either, not anymore."

"I know that!" Blake bit her lip, eyes turning to the ground and ears going limp on her head. Yang took a deep breath, dropping on the floor and kneeling on the side of Blake's bed. She took her hands and looked up at her.

"Look at me."

Blake begrudgingly faced her, jaw set and eyes bright.

"What we are doing is not justice, but we are stuck in this life now. Do you want to keep going in the hopes that what we do will eventually change the world? Or do you wanna take manners into your own hands?"

Blake looked confused, eyes searching Yang's.

"What are you talking about?"

Yang grit her teeth, swallowed and leaned closer, talking in a low voice. "My mother and I are planning something bigger than this, bigger than the war that might explode any moment now."

Blake's eyes grew bigger, a trace of fear in her features now.

"Mother, Cinder and I are working with Ozpin to use the power of the maidens to mend the moon and in doing so... Turn us all back into what we used to be. What humans and faunus used to be."

Blake swallowed, holding unto Yang's shoulders, urging her to finish.

"We all used to be faunus. Humans and us, we were all faunus. We had more than one animal features and the grimms and us were balanced in Remnant."

Blake brought a hand to her mouth, eyes looking around in confusion.

"How... How can you know?"

"My mother did things that she's not proud of. But that made her very knowledgable. Now, I told you this because I trust you, no matter what you choose... I hope I can keep that trust in you."

Blake could only stare as Yang walked back to her bed and crumpled on top of her sheets, tail curling up on the mattress.

* * *

 _Yang always did have a bad influence on me. The first time we sneaked out of the compound wasn't the last, but we didn't sneak out to cause trouble. We simply enjoyed spending time together away from everything else._

Yang stretched on her back, fingers combing through the long grass around them. Blake curled herself close to the brawler, searching for warmth on this cool night. They both had a stressful day. Blake had spend it all with Adam before he left again on a mission. Once he had left, Blake had stumbled her way into their room and into Yang's bed. Yang wordlessly hugged her and they sneaked out soon after. Every time Blake spend time with Adam she felt more and more of those cold shivers down her back.

Yang sniffed the air and growled low in her throat. "He marked you again."

Blake groaned, rolling around on the grass to try and cover the scent. Yang watched in silence, biting her lip. Blake punched the grass and huffed angrily.

"He's such a creep."

Blake merely nod her head "more than you think."

Yang rolled on her side, putting a hand on Blake's exposed midriff "wanna hear a story?"

Blake's ears perked up and she glanced to Yang's face.

"My mom took me and ran from home when I was two. It wasn't because my father was abusing us in any way, it wasn't because she was unhappy, no. It wasn't until much, much later that I learned the truth; it was because of me. My mom wanted what was best for me, and when she discovered the nature of my faunus trait, she wasn't sure if Patch was the safest home for me. Sure, people on Patch were welcoming and they weren't huge racists, but it was a small village, and in small village; people talk."

"Me being a faunus like her wasn't a problem. The problem came from my unusual animal trait. Dragons don't exist according to every scientist ever, so that was bound to attract unwanted attention. That's why she joined the White Fang, to protect me."

Blake rose a hand to Yang's cheek, caressing the soft skin. The blonde smiled and leaned into it.

"It was when I was around thirteen that my mom met Cinder. At first they clashed horribly, making every encounter a huge pain in the ass. You know how they are, very forward and vicious, the both of them. Anyways, it wasn't until a year or so later that I noticed the change. I was seeing my mother less and less, that with her going higher in ranks and me getting my own missions in a squad. She worked with Cinder more often, doing dangerous missions with her that she told me she couldn't tell me about. At first it made me angry, I worshiped my mom, and so it was hard to swallow that I couldn't follow her in her new ventures, or, you know, hear about them. I told her too, she understood, but she made me understand my place and how she couldn't risk putting me in danger, not yet at least."

Blake frowned but said nothing, she didn't wanna interrupt Yang now that she was revealing so much about herself. Her eyes glanced down to Yang's warm hand, now slowly brushing back and forth on her exposed skin.

"I know stuff, like what I told you that other night, but she keeps a lot from me. That's why I want to share so much with you. I... I'm afraid of revealing stuff to people I shouldn't. I'm afraid being secretive like my mother will make me lonely like she was. I..."

Yang's face grew hot, a blush covering her cheeks as she looked everywhere but at Blake. The black haired beauty rose herself on her hands, looking down at the blonde in curiosity.

"I wanna share everything with you."

Blake's heart thumped loudly in her chest, making her ears buzz and her face hot. Yang scrutinized her face, trying to get a read on her. What she found seemed to be what she was looking for because she rose herself on her elbows as well.

"Blake..."

Yang pressed her forehead with hers, eyes peering at her through half lidded eyes. Blake rose a hand to the brawler's shoulder, stubbornly looking down at her lap. Even the blonde could hear the sheer speed at which Blake's heart was racing.

Blake didn't dare move, she closed her eyes and waited for Yang to move, but after a while she opened them up once more. Yang's eyes were closed and her shoulders were tense. She was waiting for Blake. Yang was waiting for Blake to make a move. Yang was letting her decide if she wanted this. Yang was not Adam and she would never be like Adam.

Blake pressed herself close to Yang and tilted her face to the side. Swallowing Yang's gasp, she kissed her.

* * *

Blake let out a sigh of exhaustion, taking off her Grimm mask and throwing it across the room. Yang cautiously followed her into their room, closing the door behind them and crossing her arms under her chest.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Yang flicked her tail behind her in irritation. Blake had this habit of pretending she was still bad at reading her.

"Nothing doesn't usually break your calm demeanor to the point where you nearly shatter your mask against our desk. What's wrong?"

Blake spun around, ears flat against her hair and eyes wide in anger.

"Adam forced me to kill someone today! I had to feign that it did nothing to me! I can't stand this anymore!"

Yang didn't move, red eyes looking at the dark haired girl through the thin slits of her mask. The blonde was a bit puzzled by this behavior, Blake was rarely one to burst out in exasperation, or lose her composure in any way. Yang tilted her head to the side. "Wasn't this what you wanted?"

Blake's face fell, fear ran across her face for a moment and her hand hovered across her shoulder where gambol shroud was.

Yang smirked.

"Oh please, you know what I meant. You told me you wanted to stay and work undercover. And now that we are doing that, you think it's too hard?"

Blake grit her teeth, her pupils becoming slits in her anger. Yang couldn't help but glance at the other girl's lips, admiring the curve they made over her bared fangs.

"Mind your tongue Yang."

Yang's hand lifted to the large Wyrm mask, lifting it to let blonde hair fall in a waterfall of golden curls. Shaking her head sideways lazily, she didn't miss the brief glazed look that crossed her partner's face.

"That's more like the feisty Blakey I know" Yang said in mirth, tongue slipping out between her sharp teeth.

Blale scoffed, pulling her uniform coat off and dropping heavilly in her bunk, snatching a book by her bedside.

Yang sauntered to the desk, pulling at her own uniform and tossing her coat and pants carelessly to the floor as she went.

Amber eyes followed her, book being read with less interest as her partner was undressing. Her movements were slow, voluntarily pausing mid strip to search for a piece of her pyjamas. Blake felt her pulse quicken when the blonde unhooked her bra, letting it fall aside, her sculpted back bare to the cool air of their shared dorm, and of course, to Blake's avid gaze. Yang was made of bravado and witty come backs. Her arms were rock and gentle hugs, her stomach covered in hard muscles and quivers of laughter. Sometimes Blake wondered how someone like Yang could withstand being a part of an organisation like the White Fang and still keep that up.

The blonde turned around, sporting her usual red crop top and black short shorts. Blake's eyes went back to her book, eyes trained on the pages as Yang's red eyes studied her intently. There was a bonus to her cat ears being the first indication of her embarrassment, the blush only showing up in waves of heat coursing through them.

Minutes passed, and Blake almost thought Yang had gotten tired of her game. That's when a plush chick fell on her book, a mechanical chirping noise coming out of the toy. Eyebrows narrowing, she glared at Yang who was wearing a proud smirk, showing off her sharp teeth.

"We established the fact that I was a cat faunus and not a cat LONG ago Yang."

The blonde shrugged, getting up to sit close to her partner, way too close.

"That goes without saying. But, seeing you paw at me like a kneading cat at times gives me ideas."

Blake groaned, swatting at her friend and throwing the chick at her. It did its chirping noise again as it brushed her shoulder and Blake gave out a long suffering sigh.

"You suck."

Yang leaned towards Blake, lips brushing her cat ears "I'll suck on anything you want."

Punctuating her whispering with a lick at Blake's human earlobe, she leaned back with a look that gave the other girl shivers down her spine. To her horror, Blake felt her cheeks warm up and she whipped her head to the side, trying to hide her evident blush.

"Yang..."

"Yeah, yeah I know, we can't do anything because cow face is obsessed with you and we can't let him smell me on you that way. I know."

Yang brushed her hand against Blake's side.

"Can't help it if you look so delicious."

Blake cursed her lack of self control when she let her eyes glance back to Yang. Sure enough, the blonde was licking her sharp teeth and looking at her with such an open look of desire she felt like bursting into flames. Maybe letting Yang off the leash would consume them both and she wouldn't have to face the consequences tomorrow. That was a dangerous thought however. Blake swallowed and tore her eyes off of the blonde dragon.

"Get some rest Yang.

Shrugging, Yang walked to her own bed and slumped on her side, her long tail hanging slightly off the mattress.


	8. An emotional beeunion (bumbleby)

**I dunno man, I just had feels about the beeunion and needed to write this scene brewing in my mind. (Written after volume 5 chapter 11)**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

The battle in the courtyard had been raging for far too long. Yang had to stop her fist from impacting a friendly faunus more than a couple of times, but thankfully, only a handful of them seemed to wear similar garbs as the White Fang did.

Ruby had led the both of them in a charge outside, leaving JNR behind to protect Weiss alongside the medics. She couldn't help worrying, but she knew her sister needed her the most. After all, Ruby had a very powerful guilt streak about not being able to protect the ones she loved.

Another explosion crashed the building in front of them. The huntsmen reacting together, throwing water based dust up to protect their less trained faunus allies as they ran out of the way. Yang grit her teeth, she was relieved and happy that the faunus had joined their fight against the White Fang, but she was beyond livid that so many citizens had to join this...this war. She punched a White Fang grunt in the face and used his rapidly falling body to jump up and into a crashed building. As soon as she landed, she ran where she could see another grunt shooting her allies with a sniper rifle. Yang tried to convince herself that the crunching noise the mask made hitting the floor was satisfying.

Ruby could still feel the tears trailing her cheeks, but the tracks were not weakening her nor impeding her vision. She was resolute, silver eyes harsh and focused as she watched the rapidly approaching horde of Grimm. She knew they would arrive sooner than later, their emotions of betrayal and sorrow bringing them in like bait. She watched as fewer and fewer White Fang grunts seemed to show up to fight them. The crumbling buildings around them proof enough that the deed was done. She was hoping that the sight of so many faunus from Ménagerie was compelling them to rethink their actions, to wonder if they made the right call, but she wasn't as naive as she used to be.

That's when a familiar silhouette caught her eye among the dark mass of Grimm and she let hope pour in her a little bit.

"Yang! To me!"

The blonde instantly took a left, running towards her leader with a fierce determination plastered on her face.

Ruby and Yang clashed into the horde of Grimm, punching and slashing at the dark appendages with the ease of full fledged huntresses. There was no complications when you fought Grimm, no morality questions; just you, your weapon and a monster to eliminate. Ruby saw the familiar silhouette again and a grin covered her face.

"Bumblebee!"

Yang held out her arm out of habit, a brief look of confusion passed across her face as she caught Gambol shroud in the air. With barely half a second of hesitation, she kept running, mechanical arm shooting shot gun shells behind her to accelerate. Blake jumped from the horde of Grimm, dark plumes of smoke shimmering around her white coat as she firmly planted her boots on the ground and pulled.

Yang soared through the air, foot catching the bone mask of several grimms and exploding their forms into a black mass of darkness. Ruby smiled to herself and rose her eyes to the crumbled tower, silver eyes becoming cold as steel before she disappeared in a cloud of rose petals, racing towards her uncle fighting against Cinder.

Yang tugged at Gambol shroud, causing her partner to tug back and pull her towards her. Letting go of the chain scythe, Yang clasped her arm in Blake's and kicked an alpha ursai towering behind them. Using the momentum, she planted her feet in the ground and threw the faunus in the air. Blake graciously turned in midair, moonlight darkening her features as she fell upon the alpha ursai's back, sharpened sheet planting itself in between the bone plates and making the creature yell out in pain.

Yang smirked as Blake tugged the other half of her weapon back into her free hand, the ursai flailed its arms behind it, trying to grab the slippery faunus. With its focus elsewhere, Yang let her semblance ignite inside her, her eyes turning red and her hair glowing a faint gold. She reeled back and punched the ursai's jaw clean off. Its eyes rolled in the back of its head and it fell to the side with a heavy thud. Panting hard, Yang turned to Blake who mirror imaged herself right at Yang, grabbing her arm to tug her out of the way of a falling tree. They both hit the ground, rolling out of the way of the tree as it hit the ground, covered in flames.

The two partners looked at the fire for a beat, then their eyes met once more. Blake swallowed but didn't break eye contact, staring firmly in the lavender eyes of her partner. After their breathing had settled a bit, Yang got up and turned away, but was stopped by Blake's hand on her mechanical arm, holding fast.

"Let me go."

Blake closed her eyes and shook her head violently, saying nothing. Yang let out a grunt of annoyance and turned her red eyes towards the faunus.

"I said let me go!"

Blake opened her eyes and slowly looked up at Yang, flinching slightly when she saw the fiery eyes trained on her own. She glanced down, ears dropping on her head.

"Yang I... I'm..."

Yang closed her eyes in frustration and tugged again, harder.

"Just do what you do best and leave me alo-"

"No!"

Blake's forceful tone surprised the both of them and Blake squared her jaw, staring up at Yang with fire in her eyes.

"I'm never letting you go, never again."

Yang didn't miss the break in her voice and she felt her insides constrict, felt her left hand shaking. She rose her eyes to look at Blake and saw tears streaming down her face as she cried softly. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

Her heart dropped, and she didn't hesitate to take a step forward to pull the shorter girl into her arms. Blake let go of her prosthetic and grabbed the back of Yang's jacket tightly in her fists. Yang let her face drop in the crook of the faunus' neck and lift her prosthetic up to her head, cradling her softly against her.

"I couldn't- I shouldn't have left but you didn't hear- you didn't see what he did! He said he was going to destroy everything I loved! And he did, he destroyed Beacon, he almost killed you! I had to run, I had to keep you safe, keep you far away from me! Yang-" Blake's voice broke into more sobs and Yang fought her own tears. "Yang I'm sorry I left you. I'm so sorry I ran away from him again, ran away from you and the team. I never meant to hurt you, but I did!"

Yang took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of Blake's hair and of burning wood. She blinked repeatedly, trying to get rid of the liquid in her eyes but all it did was to make the tears fall over her cheeks in heavy trails across the dirt covering her face. "Have you come back for me, for us?"

Blake pulled away from the strong grip around her, looking up into watery lavender eyes. "I came back with the faunus from menagerie to fight for Haven. That was the plan, but now that I found you, I'm not leaving anymore. Menagerie used to be my home, but now my home is with you, with team RWBY. Wherever that will be."

A sob wrenched itself from Yang's throat and she nodded "I'm still really pissed at you."

Blake nodded, ears falling back on her head, but she didn't break their eye contact. "Once this fight is over... I'll be here, I'll take whatever treatment you think I deserve. I'm not running this time, never again."

Yang let go of the faunus, flesh hand coming up to brush the tears away from her dirty face. She smiled at Blake, pushing her out of her way as she ran towards the broken tower. "Keep up then, you are going to have to face both of my wrath, and Weiss'."

The dark haired huntress shuddered as she followed "I'll shoulder it all if it means I get to hear your snores the next time I go to sleep."

Yang smiled softly, steps accelerating. Everything wasn't okay, but maybe it will be.


	9. Blake the demi cat (bumbleby)

The first time Blake and Yang had sex was a spur of the moment thing. They were on a search and destroy mission over in the middle of nowhere because of a huge nest of death stalkers that was threatening a local trading road. They were resting for the night when Blake woke up suddenly, getting the both of them up fast enough to avoid being ambushed by a very angry, very ancient death stalker that was apparently sleeping deep under the nest they had just destroyed.

They fought for nearly an hour. The both of them were exhausted and completely spent when Yang managed to hold the tail long enough for Blake to drive the dart into its eye. The huntresses jumped away, falling on the ground, out of energy. The ancient Grimm lounged for them, but was stopped when Blake disappeared from Yang's sides in a puff of shadow, only for the real Blake to emerge from under the death stalker, jump up and drive the dart deeper in its eye and through its brain with a single powerful kick.

Yang had looked on, eyes and mouth wide open as Blake was panting, surrounded by waves and waves of black smoke. The light of the rising sun behind the faunus made her features darken and the smile she sent Yang made shivers run down her spine. Yang strode forward, bend over to grab Blake up and into her arms, kissing her as if she hadn't just lost her entire aura in that last fight. And Blake felt the surge of energy too, wrapping her legs around Yang's back to let her blonde brawler stumble towards their shared tent.

That morning they made love for several hours, out in the wilderness. Alone with their partner after a fight the both of them thought might be their last, they curled together, sharing the adrenaline of life and passion. It fit in Blake's every fantasies of sex being a result of a deep emotional bound between the both of them. Of love unparalleled and unmatched. It was perfect in every way and somehow, the blonde managed to make all the following encounters feel like the first over and over again.

So when Yang paused mid foreplay to pull on their favorite strap-on, she expected the following embrace, she expected the way Yang would brush her fingers across her clit before sliding inside her all the way... the last thing she expected however was for Yang to murmur in a low chuckle "back in position~".

Blake literally pushed Yang out of her and stomped out of their bedroom, butt naked.

Yang never made another joke while they were having sex ever again.


	10. Tragic (bumbleby)

**So I was watching old RWBY VA interviews and I saw Lindsay Jones say how she was hoping a Geist would posses a human...**

 **And then this little ANGSTY piece of shit brewed up in my head. Cause we all know what attracts grimms right? Right.**

 **I enjoy listening to music when I write very cinematic scenes, so if you're curious, listen to "Meet me on the battlefield" by SVRCINA (shoutout to Hammer time on youtube for that one).**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

It was late, they all had a very rough day of patrolling around Haven, making sure that no grimm had been baited around for the planned fall of the school. Most of the huntsmen and huntresses were already sleeping soundly in their bed... Except for two of them who had too much weighting on their heart to sleep properly.

"That's the thing, Blake, you didn't care, you never cared!"

"Of course I care, I've always cared! About our team, about you."

Yang's red eyes bore into her and her hair started glowing.

"Fucking liar."

The blonde turned on her heel and started jogging away from the faunus. Blake reached for the other girl, unwilling to let her go. No, she wouldn't run, and she wouldn't let Yang run from this, they needed to talk. They needed to start over, to settle things.

"Yang stop!"

Blake followed her through the trees, gasping and panting as she pushed forward, never letting the golden girl too far from her sight. Despite the exhaustion, she managed to find her, standing in the middle of a small clearing. Blake stopped a couple of feet away from her, gold eyes glancing at Yang's left hand shaking violently.

"Yang, I never stopped caring. I will always care about you, you are such a big part of my life, you should know that. And if you didn't, I'm telling you right here, right now. You are so important to me" said Blake, voice breaking in the last line.

Yang's head slowly turned upward, reaching back to look at the faunus. Her eyes were back to their lilac hues, and they were welling up in tears. Blake took a step forward, but then her ears flicked and she saw a shadow approaching fast. Before she could reach and push Yang away, a metallic arm shot out and pushed Blake down. Blake hit the ground harshly and scrambled to her knees as fast as she could.

"Yang! What happened? Are you okay?"

Yang slowly turned her head towards Blake, and instantly Blake's eyes filled with terror. Aura spiraling around her like black flames, glowing, deep red eyes that shone too brightly, too viciously for her usual angry, red eyes.

"Yang?"

Reacting on instinct, Blake jumped back, barely dodging a violent kick from Yang as she closed the distance in one attack. Landing on her feet, one hand on the ground to help her land without hurting herself, Blake breathed heavily, eyes wide and locked on Yang's.

"Blake."

Yang's voice was distorted, warped beyond recognition, yet Blake could still feel her under all the layers of the grimm. She could feel Yang's warmth under the icy aura of black flames, she knew she was still under there, under all the hurt, all the sorrow and the sadness. If only she could push all those feelings away, she knew she could have her Yang back.

The grimm launched another attack, and this time Blake rose Gambol shroud, parrying Yang's punches by pushing her wrists away. The loud detonation of her gauntlets made the faunus realize that this was for real, Yang was trying to kill her.

"I hate you Blake, you never gave a shit about me, and I loved you so much!"

"You're not her!" yelled Blake, sword clashing against the blonde's gauntlet, ears flattening on her head as a shot gun blast nearly ripped into them. "Yang would never hurt me! No matter how much I hurt her, not matter how deep her pain, she would never hurt her friends!"

"You're not my friend, you're just a horrible bitch, you don't care about anyone else but you!"

Blake felt her eyes water, despite knowing this was a grimm, this wasn't her old partner, the words hit too close to home.

"I was wrong! I left you when you needed me the most and I'm sorry Yang! But you should know, I only ran to try and keep you safe, I knew I couldn't face you after this, and I couldn't face my fears when everything came down crumbling around me. Dammit, even if I had stayed, I wasn't in my right mind, I would have never been able to help you heal, to help you get better. I was broken Yang! I was as broken as you!"

"You're fucking hilarious! Broken like me? I don't see you wearing a goddamn prosthetic Blake!"

Blake sobbed, pushing Yang away only to end up on her back, her own blade being pushed down and under her own chin, so very close to her throat. Her strength was fading slowly, with every word, her will was crumbling, the grimm wasn't wrong, she did this to Yang, and she couldn't even atone for her crimes.

"You should have died that night, I should've went after Ruby, not you."

Blake choked on a sob, hands lowering, letting the blade of gambol shroud slice into her skin and draw blood.

Blood slowly trickled down her throat, burning her. Her aura was so low, she could probably protect herself from gambol shroud but for how long? What was the point? She was never going to get Yang back to her with the way this conversation was going. Yang had all the reasons to feel wary, to be angry and betrayed. There was no room for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry Yang, I failed you."

Yang pushed the blade harder, and Blake choked, tasting blood in her throat.

"I should have known you'd leave me behind, I should have never second guess that you were a lost cause."

Blake closed her eyes, using the last of her aura to shield her throat. She still needed to say one last thing before this came to an end.

"Even then, I know I would have fallen in love with you anyway."

Reaching up, Blake grabbed a fistful of golden hair and tugged, pulling the face of her old partner in for a kiss. Crashing her lips against this creature and trying to force it out with the sheer, the unmistakable feelings she felt for Yang, and that, at one point, she knew was reciprocated. The taste of blood and the glow of a warm fireplace is all she remembers before everything goes dark.


End file.
